


A Needle Hidden in Every Handshake

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Izuna "There's Nothing Wrong With Blackmailing Your Friends" Uchiha strikes again
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNo Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Needle Hidden in Every Handshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).

“Oh, but I’m afraid that doesn’t fit into my schedule, Tobirama.” Izuna over pronounced each syllable of the other man’s name, amusement written in the teeth he showed in an unshameful grin, watching as the Senju tried not to let his own frustration show.

Tried, but it was mostly in vain. He breathed sharply through his nose still, calming himself before he continued, the tightness of his jaw making it difficult to work out his words. “I understand that. But there’s no one else in your department qualified to attend the meeting.”

Izuna hummed as if he were actually considering that, loving the way Tobirama’s fingers twitch, as if he wanted nothing more than to crumble up the papers he held in his hands. “I suppose, if my department really is needed...” The way Tobirama almost believed him made the next bit even more satisfying, and Izuna felt gleeful as he grinned up at him. “I’ll be sure to send an intern.”

Oh but there was no denying the fury then. Tobirama’s nostrils flared, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he were about to head to battle and needed his vision clear, his arm shaking ever the slightest bit and making Izuna want to cackle. Because there was nothing he could do. Tobirama could do _nothing_ but listen and let Izuna do as he pleased. All the Senju could do when faced with the prospect of an _intern_ stinking up the air at one of his precious meetings with their _low clearance level_ was give a curt nod. Just a curt nod, an acknowledgement, and leave.

He didn’t even make it out the door without yet another source of irritation stopping him. As usual Madara had decided to come in unannounced, flinging the door open as if it were his own office, nearly knocking over Tobirama in the process. Izuna didn’t have to see the Senju’s face to know it was contorted with rage, snickering unabashedly as the man left, the afternoon already far too good to keep his amusement in.

“What crawled up his ass?”

“Me.” His tongue caught in his teeth when he grinned up at his brother but Madara didn’t bite, letting the innuendo slide entirely as he came over to plop some paperwork down on his desk.

“What did you do this time?”

No fun. Izuna wrinkled his nose at the cross-armed look his brother was giving him, tossing his head a bit to get his bangs out of his eyes. “Just a bit of harmless blackmail. Nothing major.”

That, apparently, wasn’t the right thing to say. His brother sputtered a bit, stumbling forward and catching himself on the desk, horror written all over his face at something that hardly deserved such dramatics. “You can’t just- just _blackmail_ our allies, you idiot?”

“Why not?” Izuna huffed and turned away from his company, poking at the file he’d been reading through when Tobirama had interrupted him. “I blackmail you, don’t I?”

“That’s different and you know it!”

Izuna poked at Madara’s hand with his quill to save the papers he was scrunching up under his weight, already feeling the fun being sapped out of his day by their conversation. “Really don’t see how, Aniki. It’s just harmless fun.”

“It’s only harmless if the other’s having fun, too.”

He didn’t respond to that. Madara dropped to the floor with a sigh, leaning back against his desk, and Izuna just slouched in his chair. Deciding paperwork would wait for later he dropped his quill, turning towards his brother and shoving one of his legs in his lap while still pointedly ignoring his last comment.

Really, it was just harmless fun. It wasn’t like he was telling Tobirama to run streaking through the village, or like he would _actually_ send an intern to such a high clearance meeting. Why his brother couldn’t let him have this was really beyond him.

“It’s different because I know you wouldn’t use anything on me, otouto.” Madara rubbed his hand on Izuna’s shin and gave it a squeeze, frowning up at him from his spot on the floor. “No one else can be certain of that.”

“I keep information on _everyone_. Not like this is special.”

“Yes, and that’s the point. You’d use it on _anyone_ \- how’s he to know he’s not in danger of you using it against him.”

Izuna pulled his hair over his shoulder, staring at the ends as he pulled on them. Really, they’d had this part of the conversation before - in some fashion at some point. He would use any information against _anyone_ (Madara excluded) if he needed to. Allies weren’t ever guaranteed to remain allies, and the best way to make sure his and his own remained safe was to collect information and ensure he had enough on everyone to keep them all safe himself.

But try explaining that to Madara ‘We Need To Trust People Even Though I Took Forever To Trust My Own Best Friend Again’ Uchiha.

Winning the argument really wasn’t possible. Izuna slumped further in his chair, putting his other leg in Madara’s lap and giving a defeated huff. “Suppose you’re right.”

“I _am_ right.”

Arguable. But Izuna didn’t argue, just glared off at the wall because he wasn’t allowed to have fun apparently.

His legs were patted affectionately but it didn’t change much, Madara giving them another squeeze as he ran his hand up to his thigh. “Tell him you won’t use whatever you have on him, and I’ll spoil you tonight.”

..._that_, at least, had his attention. Izuna did love to be spoiled. He peeked back over at his brother, eyes flicking down to where the man’s hand was firm on his thigh. “...anything I want?”

“Anything.”

_Very_ promising, and something Izuna supposed did make up for the loss of his fun - though it still wouldn’t stop him from teasing Tobirama over loving such an absolute log. That was something the man would simply have to learn to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Madara: So what did you have on him anyway?  
Izuna: Oh nothing big. Just that he's dating and railing his brother.  
M: izuNA YOU CAN'T JUST _THREATEN PEOPLE WITH THAT_  
I: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
